A Happier Ending
by SazAnn
Summary: A happier ending to Mockingjay, without unnecessary deaths  or Katniss ending up with Peeta. Some spoilers, rated T just in case.
1. The Reunion

The bombs are coming down like rain. So many children, dead in seconds. I run and I don't stop, holding the hand of a little girl no older than six. The explosions behind me are so loud the girl is screaming. When we finally get far enough away I see Katniss screaming my name. She is watching in horror. The realization hits me: She thinks I am in range of the bombs!

I try to cry to her but she can't hear me. The little girl beside me asks "Who are you?"

"Prim." I reply gently. "Are you hurt?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"My name is Bethannie." she tells me proudly. "From District 7!"

I smile at her. For a second I feel envy- she is so pure, so innocent, and she doesn't know what is going on. I wish I could just forget it all.

Katniss once told me a way to figure it all out. I decide to try it.

My name is Primrose Everdeen. I am 13 years old. My sister was in the hunger games and became the face of rebellion of District 13. I was becoming a doctor. Now Katniss thinks I'm dead...

It didn't help and I don't know what to do. I couldn't go back to Thirteen. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't go further into Panem. I decide to find a place of green with as few people as possible to stay until this is all over.

Bethannie looks up at me earnestly. "What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"N-nothing." I reply. "Let's go somewhere all on our own for a while."

Bethannie doesn't question or ask why. She just comes with me. We walk and talk and learn more about each other. For such a little girl, she's very smart and chatty. She's like a little sister. As soon as I think the word sister, my thoughts turn to Katniss and tears form behind my eyes. I don't cry, because I am strong and I can do this.

I don't know how long we've walked for. I don't know why I don't break down. All I know is, I've found the place.

It's full of trees and leaves. It has yellow-green grass. I'm guessing I am near what used to be Twelve, but that's all I can do: guess.

Three Months Later.

"Prim," asks Bethannie, "Why were there big bombs?"

I don't know if I could bring the news onto such a little girl. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but I decide now is as good as any time.

"Bethannie," I say, "I'll tell you another day. But tomorrow, we're going back." I brush Bethannie's raven-colored bangs out of her face and say goodnight.

During the night, I dream of Lady, Buttercup, and of course Katniss.

The next morning we get up early.

"Bethannie?" I begin. "It's time."

We go the way we came, and trudge through the pile of leaves around us.

After what felt like days of walking, I come to what was left of the Capitol. It's so... different. Even little Bethannie notices. Something catches the corner of my eye.

My mind can barely work. Everything I have ever known is focused on one person: Katniss. I need to see her, talk to her. I run like a wolf, Bethannie trailing behind.

Katniss doesn't notice me until I crash into her and latch onto her. She looks so shocked, like nothing in the world matters to her either. She gives me the biggest hug the world has ever seen. Tears fill my eyes and I just let them flow. My sister, who thought I was dead. My sister, who I haven't seen in months. My sister, Katniss, finally knows I am alive.


	2. The Realization

"So what exactly happened? I ask Katniss.

"Well, after the bombing, I learned who sent the attack." she replies.

"Of course," I reply, "Snow!"

Katniss inhales sharply.

"Prim? It wasn't Snow. It was Coin."

Coin? But Coin's on our side…right? It had to be Snow. Katniss is just misinformed.

"Let's find out! We could… ask… or…something…" my voice trails off.

"Prim, I killed her."

"You WHAT?" I ask. I really didn't expect this! "But what about Snow?"

"Prim. First of all, she almost killed you and…." She points to Bethannie, who is watching in awe. "Her. She killed tons of innocent children! Second of all, Snow is dead too. No need to worry."

"Why would Coin…?"

"I really don't know."

"She clearly didn't care about a better Panem. She just wanted to be leader. The revolution was a pretext." Bethannie says. How could she even know those words? She's just a little kid! Does she know things most people her age don't? Clearly. Right then is when I notice I have a little mystery on my hands, and her name is Bethannie.

"You're totally right!" I reply hastily.

"We should really go… where's Gale?" wonders Katniss, sounding determined.

"I don't know, but I hear somewhere near District 2." I ponder.

"Let's go."


	3. Gale

Katniss is facing a huge dillema. She's sitting on her bed. I am talking to Bethannie, trying to find out more about her. Katniss is muttering to herself, "He sent them... but he didn't know. But on the other hand, HE is practically just a mutt. Well actually..."

I turn to her. "Well your thinking just got interrupted. You have a guest!"

A knock on our door comes right after, and Katniss opens it.

"Hey, Catnip." says Gale.

"Gale!" exclaims Katniss. They stare at each other. No words come from their mouths, but I can clearly see they are still communicating, because Gale suddenly bursts out,

"I didn't know about the bombs! I had no idea Coin would do what she-"

Katniss strokes his arm. "You know, I wish this would all go away. That this never happened. That the Capitol had never existed. That we could be free to love!"

Gale, seeing this as a sign, pulls Katniss towards him and gives her a beautiful kiss.

"Awww..." Bethannie and I joke.

But right as she would have gone over and screamed at us, Peeta walks in.


End file.
